


size.

by sturidge



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all started with Nagisa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	size.

Since Rin and the Iwatobi guys had come to terms with each other, the number of conjoined trainings had grown exponentially.  
  
Also, as per Nagisa's influence, so had the number of middle-of-the-night break-ins.  
  
Haru and Rin would jump at any opportunity to race each other, so obviously neither of them put too much of a fight; Makoto had to make sure his ~~boyfriend~~ best-friend wouldn't get in trouble, so he tagged along as well; Nitori probably came along for the same reason, while Rei was dragged by Nagisa, who just wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Seijuurou would usually turn a blind eye to those little escapades. Kou had also began to stop by his room whenever the guys decided to swim, also. Not that one thing has anything to do with the other, naturally.  
  
Naturally.  
  
It was during one of those said nights, when Nagisa - being his usual Nagisa self - ended up going a little overboard, by (kiddingly) pulling down Rin's shorts, which in turn led sharkboy to do the same to him.  
  
In five minutes, the pool had descendent into madness, with the boys chasing each other, taking each other's swimsuits. Makoto had to hid behind Haru, who was the one really not amused by the whole thing. It wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of anyway. (That was when Rin found out there were something he simply couldn't win over the Iwatobi boys.)  
  
Rei dove a good five inch under water, with Nagisa dancing with his speedos over his head. Then he turned to Nitori, who 'til then had been hiding in a corner, trying to go unnoticed.  
  
He _couldn't_ go unnoticed after Nagisa pulled his shorts down, however.  
  
Needless to say, no one would be able to look at Ai the same way ever again.  
  
 _Especially_ Rin.


End file.
